


Hidden Emotions

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [43]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Other, Poems, Poetry, thedarkemotionalpoems - Freeform, writingpoems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Why may I mask? These feelings and emotions, I bear deep down, Mask helps me, keep the two, out of the world, hide everything, Hidden Emotions.





	

Hidden Emotions  
I hide my feelings   
Dig my emotions   
Down under  
Ground   
Never let it   
Out   
From its place   
Keep down   
Hidden   
Hard tell  
If I’m   
Showing   
Emotion   
Or   
Feelings   
Well hidden   
Does not   
Ever   
Show   
Through   
My face expressions   
Cover   
Every   
Single one   
Never see   
Light of day   
Sees   
Through   
My eyes   
Guess   
What emotion   
Or   
Feeling   
That I have   
Hiding   
All   
This   
One mask   
Hard come off   
Once   
Put in place   
All emotions   
Remind   
Behind   
Hid inside   
I have these   
Emotions in hiding   
Hidden Emotions


End file.
